mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Draynir Eboncross
Draynir Eboncross is a human noble from Vieti that studied Wind Magic and fencing in the Esclas Magic Academy to eventually become an adventurer. Appearance Dray appears as a tall, lean man with short, blue hair and dark brown eyes with lightly tanned skin. On both hands are deep, sky blue elvish tattoos that permit casting without direct injury. Personality Draynir carries a respectable and respectful demeanor, no matter the person or circumstance. He holds himself at a high standard around his friends or enemies and in both combat and home, with a quick wit and a tongue, in Aetherspeak or Common. His personal system of honor amounts to doing all necessary to achieve a good goal, even if it is unlawful. He can also be quite stubborn, making it clear that he prefers to be self reliant and not have to use his family's influence and money to help him. Inventory Apparel Draynir dons fine dark blue, hooded, Elvish robes; very coat-like, with silver elvish trim and mantled. Matching boots, bracers, and a belt over the robe itself are also worn. Weapons Draynir's weapons are fitted for fast dueling in spellcasting and swordplay. *'Arrna'hyanda:' An elvish scimitar with the blade attuned to elemental storm magic for melee casting. Storm Stone is adorned in the pommel. *'Arrna'til:' A wand of black wood with a blue Storm Storm pommel and elvish runes on the handle attuned to sharp, precise casting. *'Elven daggers:' A pair of them are hidden within a boot and bracer for sneaky combat. Ability Physical Draynir possesses an elegant form of elvish fencing, coupled with an average lean build. His speed with the rapier is considerable, as is his reaction time in dodges and parries, with both his fencing and spellcasting. His dexterity also extends to a form of acrobatics that help him navigate difficult terrain and freerun. Arcane Storm magic as his birthright, it is a specialty of his, with an elvish sort of grace. Electrokinesis lets him produce and control lightning, which in turn allows him to He can shoot lightning bolts and create electromagnetic shields. Ventomancy lets him manipulate air currents for short range flight or freerunning assists and gale force knockback winds. History Middle child of Vieti nobles, House Eboncross in southwestern Vieti, Draynir knew he wouldn't get far in the world with his elder brother eventually inheriting the family assets from an early age. Despite this, he was still taught to be a gentleman all throughout childhood, despite managing to get into trouble by the time he was ten, which was also when his potential for advanced Storm Magic, under the domain of Wind, was discovered, upon being sent to a high rooftop thanks to a powerful gust of wind while being chased by guards and holding a stolen Wind Stone in his hand. Upon realizing his arcane potential, Draynir decided that he'd would rather study Wind Magic under an elven master rather than a human one. He felt that he had more opportunities being among the Aether and learning of different cultures. So, at thirteen, he was sent to the Esclas Magic Academy. Under an Elven teacher, Eboncross learned a great deal about wisdom, grace, and magic. Among elven youths, he would still get into trouble, though he developed a much more effective means of escape with better freerunning coupled with wind controlling. But while studying, his master also encouraged swordplay and arcane fencing. When he turned eighteen, Draynir had his weaponry and implement crafted and attuned to his Storm powers as well as being gifted with elven battlemage robes. With that, he was permitted to roam about as he pleased as an adventurer. Category:Character Category:Humanoid Category:Vieti Category:Accepted Character